Cobra Commander Attacks Cloud
by PA-Peach-Dude
Summary: Whose side is Sephiroth on? Read and Review! :)


PLOT SUMMARY:  
  
Cobra Commander attacks Cloud and his allies. The villain, along with Destro, the Scottish terrorist leader, highjack the Highwind and use it in an attempt to bomb Midgar. All seems lost, but a wildcard enters this bedlam when Sephiroth, an enemy to both Cobra and Cloud's group joins the fun. R&R!  
  
Tifa: (to Cloud) We are under attack!  
  
Cloud: By who? (Missiles fly over Cloud's head) Whoa!  
  
Tifa: It's coming from the highwind? But how!  
  
(Aboard the swerving Highwind, missiles fire)  
  
Destro: A most difficult ship to pilot.  
  
Commander: Destro, I thought you knew how to fly this thing...ahhhhhh  
  
Destro: Militarily speaking, this ship is a world class, piece of @#$%^!  
  
Commander: Destro! You are supposed to remind me of this common sense stuff!  
  
Destro: Here it is..errrr...FIRE! (Missiles Fire, this time at Cid)  
  
Cid: My ship! That snake-head @#$% stole my ship!  
  
Cid: I can not believe he stole my @#$% ship!  
  
Barret: Man, keep your cussing down, we got to fight this thing.  
  
Cloud: I wonder how we can bring them down.  
  
Barret: (Shoots at the Highwind) Come-ere you #$%^&  
  
(Needless to say, Barret misses)  
  
Cid: Hey! Hey! What are you $%^&* doing!!! Thats my ship.  
  
Cloud: Whatever Cid. We gotta bring these Cobras down.  
  
Cid: Are you $%^&* kidding? Thats my $%^&* ship!  
  
Cloud: You done yet? Hmm.. if I can get them to fire at me.  
  
Cloud: (to Destro) Hey, ugly, over here! (Sticks middle finger up.)  
  
Destro: How unprofessional of a vigilante. I must take him out first.  
  
Commander: Fool! Ignore the vigilante, and concentrate on the mission.  
  
Destro: Hmmm.(Ignores Commander and Fires on Cloud)  
  
(Cloud takes hits)  
  
Tifa: Nooooo!  
  
Cloud: Ugh...ha! Limit Break! (Goes into Limit Break) METEOR-RAIN!  
  
(Meteors fall on the highwind, knocking it out of control.)  
  
Cobra: Oh! My head! Ahhhhh! (Stumbles)  
  
Destro: We are going down...hold on....  
  
Cobra: Destro! You nimroooooooood!  
  
(CRASH)  
  
Cid: Thats my $%^&* ship!  
  
Cloud: Those meteors will awfully stronger than I thought they'd be.  
  
Cid: No @#$%^& Sherlock. What gives?  
  
Cloud: Hmm...I think something else hit them, besides my meteor attack.  
  
Cid: Whatever! Thats my $%^&* ship!  
  
(Cobra walks out of the highwind, dazed and dizzy)  
  
Cobra: You will pay for your stupidity, Destro! Ugh! (falls)  
  
(Destro stumbles out and faces Cloud)  
  
Destro: ...ughh..you hit...even harder than..GI Jooooooooe (falls)  
  
Cloud: Well it looks like we stopped them.  
  
Tifa: (finds a map on Destro) Good timing too, they were gonna bomb Midgar.  
  
Barret: Whoa! Marlene! We cant let them go, finish them now!  
  
Cloud: Easy Barret, I wanna find out why they we going to bomb Midgar.  
  
Cid: Who cares! Thats my $%^&* ship!  
  
Cloud: Are you done yet, Cid?  
  
(Cloud lifts up a dazed Cobra Commander)  
  
Cloud: Whats the dillo? What were you gonna get by bombing Midgar?  
  
Commander: Must...eliminate...Shinra  
  
Barret: You guys have the same goal as us?  
  
Tifa: Fight Shinra? This is what Avalanche does.  
  
Commander: You fools, MAKO energy can do wonderful things for Cobra.  
  
Commander: We could finally defeat GI Joe with a MAKO army.  
  
Tifa: I see, so they only want to overthrow Shinra for their MAKO.  
  
Barret: You Cobras dont even care about oppression..grrrrr  
  
Cid: I still cant believe those $%^&* crashed my ship!  
  
Barret: Let's get them! Right, Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Mako...? Soldiers?  
  
Tifa: Do not dwell on it Cloud. It is not your fault.  
  
Barret: We aint gonna let you move off this spot, Cobra jerks.  
  
Cid: Yeah, we are gonna whoop your....huh?  
  
Barret: What the frag?  
  
(Sephiroth Appears)  
  
Sephiroth: Look what we have here, a failed clone and a failed militant!  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth! You cannot escape this time. No more mind games!  
  
Commander: Sephiroth! Fool. Even you can not prevent the rise of Cobra.  
  
Destro: Even you, Sephiroth cannot last against a Cobra army of Mako soldiers.  
  
Cloud: (Confused) Whoa..you know Sephiroth?!!?  
  
Commander: Besides Shinra, he is the only being left between us and world domination!  
  
Sephiroth: (sarcastically) Well, now that we are all good friends...  
  
Commander: We are no friends of yours, you failure. You are a mockery to Mako.  
  
Destro: The Cobra army is the real potential for Mako energy.  
  
Commander: You are a failure of the past, Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: I buried Shinra, and I can destroy Cobra just as well.  
  
Destro: Shinra was a group of reject politicians...  
  
Commander: Aided by pointless cliques..like the Turks.  
  
Destro: We are a REAL military group, capable of destroying this world, even you.  
  
Cloud: Well that makes both of you just as bad in my book...  
  
Sephiroth: What, Cloud? Still here?  
  
Cloud: You bet I am still here. After I whoop Cobra, I am gonna finish you, murderer!  
  
Sephiroth: (levitates Clouds party) I'll deal with you later.  
  
Barret: ...We stuck!.......  
  
Tifa: ...Cant Move...  
  
Cid: ...@$#%$%^$..........  
  
Cloud: ....whatever..  
  
Sephiroth: That will hold you. Now, to take care of old business.  
  
Destro: (radios for help) Don't count your chickens yet, buffoon.  
  
(Portals open, as a fleet of Cobra military arrives)  
  
Sephiroth: (readies magic) Oh I love a challenge.  
  
Destro: (still dazed) Attack him, you fools!  
  
Sephiroth: (to Cobra) I fled from you once, when I was a younger man.  
  
Commander: And flee you will again, fool! Cobra! Attack!  
  
Sephiroth: Unlikely! Today is your day to retreat, Commander..if I let you..  
  
(Cloud and his gang are still suspended in mid-air by Sephiroth's spell. They have no choice but to witness the battle between of two evils. They see Sephiroth singled handedly take on a fleet of thousands of Cobra soldiers, tanks, cavalry and chemical weapons. One by one, the Cobra soldiers fall to the Musamune, Sephiroths all powerful sword. Destro too, attempts to fight Sephiroth, but fails)  
  
Destro: I am wounded, ughh..how could such a sword exist..ugh..(dies)  
  
(Only Cobra Commander is left. Commander is freaked out and realizes that he has seriously underestimated Sephiroth! He attempts a retreat in an unmanned Cobra Copter. Sephiroth cast ultima and the helicopter explodes as Cobra Commander goes flying out into oblivion, echoing his favorite words)  
  
Commander: Ahhhh! Cobra, retreeeeeeeeeeeeat!  
  
Sephiroth: Your words match your deeds...old friend.  
  
(By now, Sephiroth is exhausted and after a long battle with Cobra, he is in no condition to face Cloud. So he takes a cheap way out)  
  
Sephiroth: (slumps).errr..You're no match for me.(summons a Jenova clone)  
  
(Cloud and his allies fight and beat the Jenova clone, but a weakend Sephiroth retreats)  
  
Cloud: (stunned) Your day will come, Sephiroth. One day, I WILL bring an end to you.  
  
THE END...for now. 


End file.
